


Cinnamon Bun Crunch

by EroticaPrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticaPrincess/pseuds/EroticaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf's-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Bun Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am writing another NaruHina short when I have like 50-something stories to complete. But I saw this prompt list and I couldn't pass it up. It's absolutely perfect for The Vanilla Couple!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.
> 
> Rated: T

**Cinnamon Bun Crunch**

Great.

Absolutely, positively great.

There they were, the boxes of her favorite cereal standing uniform at the very top shelf just out of her reach.

Cinnamon Bun Crunch.

The cover pictures of the delicious swirls of cinnamon and sugar sprinkled over every bite of the crunchy bits made her mouth water and her cute, round face frown at her predicament. She balled her hands at her sides, irritably huffing and silently cursing in anger that she was too short to reach for one of the boxes.

Hinata Hyuga pursed her lips in a fine line and looked in both directions down the aisle to find a supermarket worker to assist her.

No such luck.

She was truly alone in her quandary, left to figure out exactly how she was going to get a box of her favorite cereal. She fought and defeated many enemy ninja, overcame her insecurities set by her family, nearly died countless times in battle, managed to tell the boy she's loved since forever her feelings, finally dates him, and yet despite everything she's accomplished, she couldn't reach for a box of her favorite cereal because she was too short.

Ain't life grand?

Her lavender eyes focused on the shelf at her eye-level of the off-brand, cheaper version of her preferred cereal: Sweet Bun Crunch.

It just wasn't the same.

Hinata knew she was acting like a spoiled little girl who couldn't get her way, but she  _really_ wanted the cereal!

Determined to grab a box, Hinata stood on her tip-toes on the bottom edge of the grocery cart to reach for a box. She ignored the way the cart rolled and swayed and simply focused on her task.

Stretching her arm above her, Hinata managed to touch a box, pushing it back instead of bringing it forward to her hand. Rolling her eyes in irritation, Hinata reached for another box and she managed to clutch it in her fingers.

 _Success_! She thought happily, until the wheels of the cart gave way and she fell on the supermarket floor, bringing the entire shelf of boxes of Cinnamon Bun Crunch right along with her.

Hinata's hip throbbed in agony from where she landed hard on the linoleum floor. "Ow! Ugh! Ouch!" She squeaked and cried when many boxes landed on her head, arms and legs. If making an entire shelf of cereal fall wasn't humiliating enough, Hinata shut her eyes as her face burned when many shoppers and store employees came to see what happened. When they found her lying on the floor surrounded by boxes of Cinnamon Bun Crunch, instead of lending her a helping hand, they all pointed and laughed. Some even took out their phones to take pictures and record her.

Amongst the throng of people laughing was her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki.

Pocketing his cell phone after taking many pictures of his girlfriend, Naruto walked over to where she lay and extended a hand for her to stand. "C'mere, Love. I got'cha."

Blinking her eyes open at the familiar, raspy voice of her lover, Hinata's lips stretched into a genuine smile and she stood to embrace him tightly.

" _Naruto_!" her muffled wail smothered in his orange, zip-hoodie. "I-I didn't mean to do it! I-I was trying to get a box of cereal, but I couldn't because I'm too short, and… and the boxes fell… and my hip hurts and…"

Burying his face in her soft, jet-black hair, Naruto hid his grin behind her silky locks while caressing her back lovingly. "Don't worry, Love. Believe it. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you… Naruto." Hinata's face remained pressed against her boyfriend's hoodie, refusing to show her face to her audience, despite she was on video.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon Hinata sat on her side of their bed with her arms crossed, scowling as she watched her boyfriend sitting in front of his LeafBook laptop eating a bowl of Cinnamon Bun Crunch in between guffaws of laughter. Her pink cheeks puffed in anger, looking as Naruto swallowed more of the cinnamony-sweetness of her  _former_ favorite cereal.

"It's not that funny," she pouted.

After the embarrassing mishap at the supermarket, Naruto purchased every box of Cinnamon Bun Crunch. When they arrived back at his apartment, he immediately retrieved his phone and told Hinata she was the number one worldwide trending topic on NinjaTweet.com and her videos and pictures flooded the Most Popular page on ShinobiGram.

Life just wasn't fair.

"Aw, c'mon, Love." Naruto tried to cajole his girlfriend as he faced her. "It's not that bad. It'll blow over… wait…" His blue eyes were directed to the laptop screen again as he read something that made him laugh harder. "Oh, babe. They're making memes outta you."

**Cinnamon Bun Crunch**

**The Cinnamon And Sugar Swirls Will Make You Fall For It Every Time**

"And there's your picture!  _Ha_ ,  _ha_ ,  _ha_!" Naruto set his now-empty bowl on his nightstand to point and laugh at Hinata.

" _Hmpf_!" Hinata lifted her nose in the air and stood. Slowly she peeled off her sweater, ankle-length skirt, followed by the rest of her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Upon seeing his girlfriend naked, Naruto instantly clammed up and his whiskered cheeks redden with a light blush. He felt his loins stirring to life and he licked his lips while his eyes followed her body as she entered the adjacent bathroom.

Closing his LeafBook, Naruto rose from the bed and padded behind her until he stood at the threshold. He gave Hinata a lopsided, silly grin and told her, "I'll join you, Love."

Thrusting her hand outward to keep him from moving forward, Hinata pressed her palm against his chest and said, "I think you had enough  _sweetness_ for today, Naruto. I'm going to shower alone." She closed the door and grinned when Naruto whined from outside.

"Aw, c'mon, Love! I was only kidding!"

Not one to be outdone after hearing the shower water running, Naruto also stripped free of his clothing and turned the knob to enter his bathroom. Before Hinata could close the shower door, his hand covered hers as he stepped inside the shower.

"N-Naruto…?" she looked up at him in surprise with a blush tinging her face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Conserving water," he told her before lowering his lips to hers, sealing them with a loving kiss. Naruto shut the shower door behind them.

* * *

 

I have a weird fetish where I like to torture my favorite characters. It was fun making fun of Hinata. (lol)


End file.
